Twisted Fate
by KaterinaElise
Summary: the wizarding world turns upside-down as an attack on Diagon Alley leaves only one survivor... Hermione Granger. Please read and review!
1. Surprise Attack

Twisted Fate  
  
by Katerina*Elise  
  
  
A/N-here's another fic that i hope you'll enjoy... i wrote the   
this part and two more last night! and THIS time, i'm not  
posting the next part until i get 5, hear that, *5* reviews.  
so, please review!!! i'm not a patient person!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter One: Surprise Attack  
  
**********  
  
Blasts erupted around Hermione Granger as she ran from the shrouded   
magicians attacking all over Diagon Alley. Flourish and Blotts,   
a magical bookstore, radiated heat into the street from the mountains   
of fire and ash within. She raced by, trying not to hear the tortured   
screams coming from all around.  
  
Hermione turned down a deserted side street and onto another alley,   
trying not to hear the feet pounding after her. A shop door stood open   
and she ducked inside, slamming the door behind her. She looked around   
quickly and scurried to the fireplace. She searched the mantle   
frantically and a relieved sigh burst through her as she found a small   
bag of Floo Powder.   
  
She ripped open the bag and scattered the contents into the small flames   
before stepping into them. "Godric's Hollow!" she shouted before being   
thrown into the Floo network.  
  
Hermione fell flat onto soft carpeting as she reached Harry and Sirius's   
house. "Hermione?" She heard Harry's voice calling her. "I didn't   
know you were going to come so early. You weren't due until next-"  
  
Harry stopped as she rolled over onto her back before sitting up. Her   
hair was mussed and her honey-brown eyes were wild and dark. Her cheek   
was bruised and blood seeped from a cut on her forehead. "Sirius..."   
she whispered, her eyes staring blankly ahead.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry yelled. "Get in here!"  
  
Sirius rushed into the room. "Bloody hell!" he said as he saw Hermione's   
face. She was shaking and her teeth were chattering. Sirius bent down   
and took her face in his hands, making her look at him. "What happened?"  
  
Hermione shuddered violently and her voice shook as she spoke. "Attack...   
Diagon Alley... fire... people... falling... Dying!"  
  
"Mum! Dad!" she screamed, grabbing wildly around her, trying to scramble   
back to the fire.   
  
"No, Hermione!" Sirius said, wrapping his arms around her, holding her   
to the ground. "You can't help them!"  
  
Hermione went limp in his arms and buried her face in his neck, sobbing   
and shaking uncontrollably. Sirius looked at Harry and gestured toward   
the fire. "Go tell Albus. He'll want to know, and if anyone can help,   
it's him."  
  
Harry nodded then got up and left. Sirius picked up Hermione's slight   
form and placed her on the couch behind him. He turned to get a blanket   
from the hall closet.   
  
A small noise stopped him. "What?" He asked, turning to the girl.  
  
"Don't..." she whispered, her eyes wide and scared. "Don't leave me   
alone..."  
  
Sirius sat down and cradled her in his arms. "I won't leave you,   
Hermione."  
  
Anger flooded his heart and mind at the cruelty and pain that had left   
such a brave and outgoing girl such a frail shell of a person. //Not   
ever.// he thought as she fell asleep.  
  
TBC  
  
**********  
  
A/N2-in case you noticed, harry and sirius live in godric's hollow.  
so sue me, it was the only thing that i could come up with.   
anyway, i hope ya'll like it! flames are welcome... i need   
something to roast some marshmallows! feel free to email me or  
im me if you want to! luv ya'll! 


	2. Aftermath

Twisted Fate  
  
by Katerina*Elise  
  
A/N-Oh my heck, you guys, i can't believe that i've gotten so  
many reviews! ya'll are the best! kudos and bubblebath   
to my beta reader, lauraliz, you're the best! onto the next  
part!!!  
  
  
Part Two  
Aftermath  
  
* * * * * * * * * ****  
**Dream**  
  
"Get the Mudbloods!" a voice rang out over the terrified screams coming   
from all around. Curse after curse was fired into the crowd and she   
could see people screaming, falling, trying to run.   
  
"Run, Hermione!" Her mother screamed, pushing her behind her and her   
father. "Run, run!"  
  
"Crucio!" A stream of light hit her mother and father and they doubled   
over in pain. A maniacal laugh came from the hooded figure, and   
Hermione turned. His hood fell back, and she jumped in shock. It   
was-  
  
* * * * * * * *****  
  
Hermione screamed, sitting up. Sweat poured over her skin like ice   
water and she shook violently. Sirius was there in an instant. He   
had been sitting watch over her ever since she had fallen asleep.   
  
He wrapped his arms around her drawing her into a gentle embrace and   
she began to cry again, softer this time.  
  
"Shh..." Sirius murmured as he stroked her hair. "Everything will be   
all right. Shh..." He rubbed her back gently, trying to away soothe   
the pain he knew was within her.   
  
A few minutes later her crying began to stop but she continued to cling   
to Sirius as if her life depended on it, finally falling asleep with her   
head on his shoulder. Holding her he continued to whisper softly to her,   
"It's all right. I'm here," trying to calm her fears.   
  
Harry quietly opened the door. He had been with Dumbledore all day,   
trying to help the Ministry of Magic deal with the devestating attack.   
Sirius looked up, a question in his eyes. Harry looked down at his   
sleeping friend and shook his head. "No one survived," he whispered   
as a single tear ran unchecked down his cheek.  
  
Sirius nodded grimly, deep in thought. He wondered about the horrible   
things that Hermione must have seen and heard, the pain she must have   
felt when the realization of the destruction hit her. Or even if it   
had hit her yet.  
  
He placed her back on the couch and walked into the kitchen to talk to   
Harry. "How was it out there?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "It was awful. I've never seen anything like it.   
We went to Diagon Alley to try and help. There was an apparation   
inhibitor spell over the whole place, and almost all of the fireplaces   
were blocked. By the time we got there, everything was over.   
  
"People were lying in the streets, hundreds of people. Many of them   
still had their wands in their hands, like they were trying to fight   
back. You could almost hear the screaming..." Harry sat down at the   
table and put his head in his hands. "It was the most terrifying thing   
I've ever seen."  
  
"And only Hermione survived." Sirius sat down next to him. "It's as   
I feared."  
  
Harry looked up, a confused look on his face. "What?"  
  
"The prophecies are coming into play."  
  
**********  
  
TBC  
  
**********  
  
A/N2-i gotta thank all of my very coolest reviewers!  
*Katie Weasley- it is kind of sad, isn't it?  
*ginnyale- your logic is just like mine!!! and very true.  
*VenusDeMilo-glad you liked it!  
*Lauraliz- loved the review, and your the coolest beta of   
all time!  
*A Devilish Angel- of course it is!!!  
*The Great Kelly The Great- sorry i took so long, and thanx   
for the review!!! (i DID review yours already!)  
*Zara-i'm continuing! (*.~)  
*Bobo- i'm writing, ya'll! hehe!  
*Jesse183-i agree with you completely. it IS about time!  
*hermione138911- yes, sad... i don't know if it's awesome   
yet!  
*invisibility- just keep reading and you'll know what   
happens!!! Just kiddin, i luv ya!  
*Icebox-glad you like it! thanx!  
  
thanx again for all the reviews, and i expect 15 before ya'll  
will get the next part! (*.~) hehe! 


	3. Memories

Twisted Fate  
By Katerina*Elise  
  
  
**********  
  
AN1- Kudos to my two awesome beta readers, Tabi and Lauraliz! I love   
ya! Here's the next part, I hope ya'll like it! Onward to destiny!  
  
**********  
  
Chapter Three: Memories  
  
**********  
  
Hermione woke up to hear talking in the kitchen. The conversation was   
muffled, but she could make out most of it.  
  
"But if that's true, then she's our only hope to stop all of this?"   
That voice belonged to one of her two best friends in the world, Harry   
Potter. She sat up and leaned towards the kitchen.  
  
"It's true. Tamiri is never wrong." That voice belonged to Harry's   
Godfather, Sirius Black. What were they talking about?  
  
"So she's going to be in danger until the rest of these prophecies are   
fulfilled?" Harry said in a voice filled with concern.  
  
  
"Yes. They may not know who she is now, but the minute they find out,   
they'll be coming after her." She could tell that Sirius was really   
worried about something.  
  
"Well, then, Sirius, what are we going to do about it?"   
  
"We're going to talk to Dumbledore in the morning. The best thing to do   
for now is just to wait and see what he says. I'm going to check on Mia."   
The legs of his chair scratched on the tile floor as he stood up. "You   
need to get some sleep if you can, Harry. You've had a long day."  
  
"I know. Wait, did you call her Mia?" Harry asked, getting up as well.   
Hermione laid back down on the couch and pretended to be asleep again.  
  
Sirius laughed softly. "Yeah, I guess I did... Doesn't it fit her?"  
  
"You know, it does. Night, Sirius."  
  
"Good Night."   
  
Sirius came back into the living room and accidentally bumped into the   
table, knocking off a book. Hermione took this as her chance to 'wake   
up' and rolled over slowly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Mia. Did I wake you?" Sirius asked, putting the book   
back on the table before sitting down in the chair closest to the couch.  
  
"It's ok." Hermione yawned, widely.  
  
"Um... you want some tea or something?" Sirius asked, in a sweet   
concerned voice that suited him.  
  
  
"Sure." Hermione said, a slight smile on her face. Sirius noticed that   
it didn't reach her eyes that were still red and puffy from crying.   
  
"Alright then, I'll get us some," he said as he stood up and went into   
the kitchen, grateful for the sound-muffling spells that were placed on   
all of the bedrooms. Harry needed to get some sleep after everything   
that he had seen today.  
  
Seconds later, Sirius returned with a full tea tray. "Here you go,   
Mia; lemon, right?" he asked as sat down next to her on the large,   
worn-in leather couch handing her a cup of steaming tea.   
  
"Right." She replied before sipping from the mug. "Thank you."  
  
They sat there for a minute in total silence until Hermione just couldn't   
stand it any longer. "Sirius, I need to know. My parents... are they...?"  
  
"I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, Hermione," Sirius responded   
in a soft low voice. "There were no other survivors."   
  
She lowered her head and he could see tears pooling in her eyes. " It's   
alright, I think deep down I already knew, I just didn't want to believe   
it."  
  
  
Putting his mug on the table beside hers, he gathered her into a warm  
embrace. "It'll be all right. You still have Harry and Ron and Ginny...   
and me."  
  
Hermione clung to him tightly. "I know that. It's just not the same,   
you know?"  
  
Sirius put his cheek against her hair and nodded. "I know what you mean.   
I lost my parents in much the way that you have just lost yours."  
  
Hermione looked up at him questioningly. "What?"  
  
Sirius half smiled. "During an attack in my sixth year, my father was   
killed while defending some Muggles from Death Eaters in London. When   
my mother died a month later from grief, I felt so alone. But my friends   
helped me through it. There was about a month, though, when I didn't talk   
to anyone at all. Not even James or Remus. They understood that all I   
needed was time to greive and soon, I started to feel a little better.   
Although nothing was quite the same."  
  
He hugged her again. "I still miss them, but when I think of them now all I   
feel is the love that I felt for them rather than the pain that I felt  
when they died."  
  
She hugged him really tightly. "Thank you for telling me about them."  
  
Sirius kissed her forehead. "You're welcome. I actually haven't talked   
to anyone about them in a very long time. It's a nice feeling to   
remember the wonderful times that we had together."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah." A tear trickled down her face. "I miss them so   
much that it hurts, but it's nice to talk to someone who went through the   
same thing that I am."  
  
"You could talk to Harry about it, too, if you wanted." Sirius suggested,   
wiping the tear away with his thumb.  
  
"It's not the same for him as it is for us. He never really knew them."   
She said, then she cringed. "I just realized how selfish that sounded."  
  
"It isn't selfish. You're right. Harry never had that connection with   
his parents like you and I had, he never really had to go through the   
process of grieving after losing someone who has always been there. But   
he does know what it is like to feel very alone and what it is like to   
have grow up too fast because you no longer have parents to depend on."  
  
  
Hermione nodded, feeling better. She turned and laid against Sirius's   
shoulder, grabbing her mug with both hands. She sipped slowly before   
speaking again. "Do you want to know the best memory that I have of my   
parents?"  
  
"Sure." Sirius replied, putting one arm around Hermione's shoulders and   
holding his mug with the other.  
  
"When I was seven, my parents and I went to the United States; Florida,   
actually. They took me to a huge Muggle amusement park called Disney   
World. I had the most wonderful time." Sirius put down his mug and   
wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her against his chest. For   
the first time since this nightmare started, Hermione felt safe, protected.   
She smiled softly and put her mug down as well. She placed her hands over   
his before she continued.   
  
"We went on this boat ride. I think it was called the Jungle Cruise or   
something like that. Anyway, the boat driver told us a story about how   
he had been separated from his parents when he was a kid there. He   
said that all the little kids who are left in the park after closing get   
put into the It's A Small World ride and have to sing until they're old   
enough to drive the boat. He told me that's what had happened to   
him.   
  
"Unfortunately, I believed him. I stayed glued to my mum's side the rest   
of the day. She told me that I could get a picture drawn of myself  
at one of the little booth things all over the park, so we went to one.   
Dad left us there and said that he was going to get something to eat.   
About 15 minutes later, Mum said that she had accidentally left her   
umbrella on a ride and she went to go get it, leaving me all alone.   
  
"I was so scared. I remembered what the guide had said, and I   
didn't want to be left behind. So, when my picture was done, I waited.   
And waited. And waited. It felt like I was all by myself for hours. I   
took my picture, and went towards where I thought my dad was. The street   
was in a circle around this lake, and I kept walking and walking, trying   
to find my mum and dad. I was crying so hard." At this, Sirius's arms   
tightened around her waist and he put his chin on the top of her head,   
breathing in her strawberry scented hair.  
  
"It felt like I walked around forever. It was really dark and there was   
a fireworks show going on over the lake. Everytime one exploded, I'd cry   
a little harder. I finally just sat down on a bench. I kept humming "It's   
A Small World After All" because I thought that if I was going to have to   
sing it forever, I may as well get some practice." They both grinned at   
this for a second before she continued.  
  
"All of a sudden, I heard someone calling my name. I looked up and my   
parents were running over to me. My mum was crying and my dad was giving   
me a lecture on how I shouldn't go off without telling someone. I was   
so happy to see them. It was like Christmas and my birthday all in one."   
She sniffed softly and Sirius realized that she was crying.  
  
He turned her around so that she was half sitting in his lap and gently   
brushed the tears off her face, leaving his right hand cradling her   
cheek. Her eyes slowly closed and she unconsciously moistened her lips.   
Sirius leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers, reveling   
in their silky texture. Hermione sighed and he opened his eyes and smiled.   
She was asleep.  
  
He shifted his body on the couch so that he was lying down with Hermione on   
his chest. He summoned a blanket and covered them up with it before   
slowly falling asleep himself.  
  
**********  
  
TBC  
  
**********  
  
AN2- Phwew... this one was long... i think that i like 'em like this,   
though! as long as ya'll don't object to having to wait a day or two   
more for the updates! anyway, read and review, and thanx to all my cool  
reviewers!  
  
*~*~*~* Tabi- I'm glad that you like it!!! I promise to tell you next   
time i update, ok?  
  
*~*~*~* VenusDeMilo- Yerp, prophecies! Not telling what yet! ^_^  
  
*~*~*~* Firesblood- hahaha, ok, ok!!! here's more!!! it *is* kinda   
touching, huh?  
  
*~*~*~* A Devilish Angel- Is this longer? :-D you'll just have to   
wait like everyone else, though to find out what happens next!!  
  
*~*~*~* Ginnyale- Thank you, thank you!!! and i *am* proud! :)  
  
*~*~*~* TaraAngelX- the good kind of prophecies; yes, Dumbledore   
knows; I can't tell you what's gonna happen (geez, people, it's a   
story!!! if ya knew what was gonna happen, ya wouldn't read it!!!   
oh well, i love ya anyway!) Thanx!  
  
Thanx again, everyone!!! let's hope some more people review, huh? :)   
See ya later!  
  
Katerina*Elise 


	4. The Dream States

Twisted Fate  
by Katerina*Elise  
  
A/N- Hi, everyone! So sorry that it has taken so   
long for me to update and everything... I've been on   
vacation and ff.net was down too. Oh well, at least   
I'm posting now, huh? hehe! I hope you like this   
next part. Thanks to my beta, MountainDewChika!   
Happy reading!  
  
This chapter is dedicated to my really good friend   
Megan. I know things are getting hard for you, but   
keep being the strong person you are and everything   
will be ok. Just promise to come visit me soon, ok?  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
Chapter Four: The Dream States  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
Sirius's Dream  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
Sirius was walking slowly through a forest glen.   
He felt like he was floating, gently drifting through   
the green, silky leaves.   
  
Suddenly everything grew dark. The once   
friendly trees now seemed to grasp at him and hold   
him back, hold him away from somewhere he wanted to   
be, someone he wanted to be with. The darkness   
pressed around him and smothered him with an   
unbearable pressure.   
  
He couldn't see as he struggled and twisted   
in the thick air, gasping for each dry breath that   
trickled into his lungs. A bead of sweat dropped   
down his forehead before suddenly-  
  
It was brushed gently away. "Shh..." a   
soothing voice whispered. '"You're all right.   
Nothing's wrong. Don't worry; I'm here."  
  
His breathing came easier and the darkness   
lifted as he floated downwards onto a soft bed that   
had appeared under him.   
  
A pillow cradled his head and warm arms   
circled his waist. A soft body pressed against him-  
a woman's body. He turned to her, not looking, not   
caring about anything other than the feeling of   
belonging that was lodged deep inside him. Lips   
met lips, tongues dueled furiously, battling with   
each other in a mad dash for feeling.  
  
He groaned contentedly and opened his eyes,   
look-ing into deep, chocolate-brown pools of passion   
and knowledge, joy and pain, all mixed into one.   
  
He closed his eyes and kissed her again,   
softly and gently, with all of the loneliness that   
had built up inside of him in all of the years he had   
spent at Azkaban, even in the years that he had   
spent at Hogwarts. Even chasing girls had left him   
feeling low and alone, like he was selling himself   
to the highest bidder.   
  
This, this was different. This filled him   
to overflowing, taking away all of the pain and   
suffering of his life before her.  
  
"Sirius," she whispered softly against his   
lips, running her small hands through his hair. He   
smiled into the deep kiss and pulled her closer   
against his chest. She sighed when it ended and   
snuggled against his chest.  
  
''I love you.'' He whispered. ''I always   
have and I always will.''  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
Hermione's Dream  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
  
Hermione lay on her back in the long, cool   
grass of the field behind her parent's house. The   
scent of burning charcoal and barbecue sauce assaulted   
her nose and she breathed deeply, reveling in the mix   
of cooking smells and the sweet grass surrounding her.  
  
The clouds above her twisted into many shapes.   
A huge black cloud slowly morphed into an older   
version of Norbert. Another huge cloud became   
friendly Hagrid, who cuddled close to the cloud-  
Norbert. Hogwarts castle appeared in the background   
and tiny students rushed around the grounds. The   
cloud-Whomping Willow thrashed wildly at the students   
that got too close, only just missing them. It had   
seemed to have grown a soft spot for the Herbology-  
adept Neville Longbottom, who sat next to the trunk,   
tending to the many tiny saplings that he had placed   
there so the tree wouldn't be alone.  
  
But Hermione wasn't really paying much   
attention to Hagrid, the castle, or Neville and the   
willow. She was watching a large dark cloud in the   
western skies. A body was being pressured on all   
sides by the cloud.  
  
Wanting to help, Hermione stood up and pressed   
off from the ground and, amazingly, flew. Instead   
of being afraid like she was with a broom under her,   
she felt amazingly free and clear, like something was   
lifted from her shoulders the closer she got to the   
tiny white cloud-body. Looking down, she realized   
that she, too, was a cloud.  
  
Ahead of her, the clouds grew more details   
and became sharper and more defined. The dark clouds   
grew limbs and leaves that grasped and encircled   
the middle of the cloud person. She could see that   
it was a man now, with long dark hair. He was   
amazingly familiar to her and the sight of him in   
pain sent horrible pangs through her heart. She   
flew faster towards him, unsure of how to help him,   
only knowing that she must.  
  
//Just hold on,// she thought. //I'm coming...   
I'm coming.//  
  
She finally reached the darkness and saw the   
terrible dark tree limbs grasping him, now not   
only his waist but around his neck as well. She   
almost screamed as she put on another burst of   
speed and reached him, touching the branches,   
causing them to draw back quickly, releasing their   
prisoner.   
  
A drop of sweat dropped down his forehead and   
she wiped it away. ''Shh...'' she whispered.   
''You're all right. Nothing's wrong. Don't worry.   
I'm here.''  
  
He started to fall and Hermione grabbed him,   
floating him slowly down onto a cloud that looked   
like a large soft bed. A cloud-pillow caught his   
head gently and Hermione laid him down before   
laying beside him, hugging his back to her chest.  
  
He turned to face her and kissed her softly.   
Her jaw dropped in shock for a second and then she   
went along with it, deepening it.  
  
Hermione felt exhilarated as his tongue   
slid along hers. Nerves twisted into beautiful   
agony and she ran her hands along his smooth,   
muscular back.   
  
She pulled back from the (amazing) kiss   
and opened her eyes. She studied his face with an   
artist's view -- the almost sharp cheek bones, the   
flawless skin, the amazingly soft and kissable   
mouth, and the endearing stubble on his chin. He   
groaned and opened his eyes before smiling broadly.   
  
She almost gasped when she saw the kindness   
and generosity in his eyes. He smiled gently   
before leaning in to kiss her again.  
  
This kiss was gentle and she put all the   
love she had in the world into it. She could feel   
his heart racing in his chest and realized that her   
heart was going at the same pace, if not faster.   
  
"Sirius," she mumbled against his sweet lips,   
running her hands through his long dark. He   
smiled widely and deepened the kiss, pulling her   
closer to his chest.   
  
"I love you." He whispered, and his voice   
rumbled around his chest. "I always have and I   
always will."  
  
She knew he spoke the truth.  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
End Dreams  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
  
Remus Lupin woke groggily when his alarm   
clock let out a series of insistent beeps. He   
growled deeply at it before remembering that he was   
supposed to go see Sirius and Harry that morning.  
  
He rose quickly and threw on a pair of faded   
blue jeans and a black t-shirt before grabbing his   
wizard's robe and wand. He ambled into his bath-  
room to brush his teeth, shave, and spike his hair.   
(AN-I think our Remmy would look good with short   
spiked hair! So sue me... Oh, God. Please don't!!   
I couldn't handle the stress!)  
  
When he finished getting ready, he apparated   
to Sirius's house and walked into the kitchen,   
tapping the coffeepot with his wand which immedi-  
ately filled with rich, caffeinated coffee. He   
grabbed a mug from the cabinet and poured a   
steaming cup.  
  
He breathed the scent in deeply and walked   
into the living room to sit and wait for Sirius   
to wake up, but before he had taken two steps   
into the room, his eyes widened in shock.   
  
Sirius and Hermione were entwined on the   
large couch. Hermione's head was on Sirius's chest   
and his cheek was pressed against her hair. Her   
arms were wrapped around his waist and a tiny smile   
played on her lips. One of his legs was thrown   
over both of hers and he had his arms wrapped   
around her possessively.  
  
All in all, they looked extremely comfor-  
table. Remus cleared his throat softly, and, had   
it been anyone besides Hermione, probably would   
have laughed when Sirius woke and tightened his   
grasp on her before looking up furiously. He   
blushed when he saw Remus standing there with his   
mouth set in a hard line.  
  
"Sirius..." he growled. "What are you doing   
with Hermione?"  
  
Sirius looked down at himself and realized   
what Remus must have thought had gone on between   
the two. "It's not what it looks like, Moony."  
  
"The hell it isn't." Remus raged. He   
started pacing the room. "I didn't expect this   
of you, Sirius. I really didn't."  
  
By this time Hermione was beginning to   
wake up. She groaned softly and tightened her   
hold on Sirius before smiling and snuggling   
against his chest. Sirius breathed deeply and   
smoothed her hair back away from her face before   
looking at Remus again.  
  
"I told you, nothing happened." He said,   
gentle insistence weaving through his voice.  
  
"Yeah," Remus replied incredulously. "And   
nothing is the reason that I find you wrapped   
around one of my students looking like you both   
just had the lay of your life."  
  
"Remus, calm down. Your imagination is   
running away with you." He grinned. "Besides, it   
wasn't the best. It was close, but she will   
never beat that Parkinson chick."  
  
Remus laughed and sat down in an arm chair.   
"Okay, now I know you're kidding. But if you   
didn't sleep with her, then what's the deal?"  
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
TBC   
  
(*) (*) (*) (*) (*) (*)  
  
AN2- Kudos to all my bestest reviewers like...  
  
VenusDeMilo, Tracy, PearlyJammer, bob lemon,   
A Devilish Angel, littlemandyralph, a_owl, and  
Anne K. Letoile!   
  
Please review, praise and flame both welcome!  
  
Love, peace, and chocolate chip cookies,  
Kat 


End file.
